1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wafer unloading system and a wafer processing equipment including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, a lapping machine or a double side polishing machine for processing both side surfaces of a wafer is effectively controlled in shape or flatness when compared to an existing single side polishing machine for processing one side of the wafer. Unlike the single side polishing machine, since the double side polishing machine does not support the wafer, the double side polishing machine polishes the wafer using a carrier for preventing the wafer from being separated during the polishing. In the instance where both side surfaces of the wafer are polished using the carrier, the wafer may be broken in a process in which the wafer is absorbed to a pad due to surface tension of a fluid between the pad attached to a lower plate and the wafer after polishing and a pressure applied during the processing and is unloaded.
The double side polishing machine has an advantage to improve the entire shape and flatness. Since the wafer may be easily broken by the surface tension due to the fluid between the pad and wafer, however, when the wafer is unloaded after polishing, it is difficult to apply the double side polishing machine to automatic loading equipment. Such an unloading limitation due to the surface tension may more strongly affect the wafer processing process because the wafer is increased in diameter to increase a contact area.